


Supernatural514-518

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Writer's Block lifted!





	Supernatural514-518

 

_(When Sam and Dean return to the Bunker, Sophia arrives after having been MIA. Dean slides an arm around her, kissing her temple. She seems drawn to whatever is going on in the study.)_

Sophia: Got your message. I would have come sooner, but my spider sense was tingling.

_(She stares further into the study, and Ketch emerges from the shadows. All three draw their guns, but Ketch raises his arms.)_

Ketch: I come in peace! I come in peace.

_(Sophia falters, lowering her gun a fraction.)_

Sophia: Who’s here with you?

Ketch: I brought you a peace offering.

_(Ketch reaches over, pulling Gabriel out of the shadows as well. Sophia’s gun hits the floor as her hands cover her mouth. Gabriel’s eyes widen at the sight of her.)_

Sophia: No. It can’t be.

Sam: Wait, is that…?

Dean: Gabriel?!

_(Sophia, completely unaware of anyone else in the room now, walks up to Gabriel, who is noticeably terrified. She takes his hands in hers.)_

Sophia _(gently, softly)_ : Gabriel. Gabriel, you’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s okay. You’re safe.

_(She puts her arms around him tightly, and everyone hears his sigh of relief. He is still shaking, but he does feel safe with Sophia around.)_

Sam: What do you want in return, Ketch?

Ketch: Protection. From Asmodeus. Since I’ve stolen his prize cow, he’ll likely be hunting me to the ends of the earth. This is the safest place for me now.

Sophia: Safe is a relative term.

_(The way she’s staring at him, he knows his safety is not guaranteed. However, he doesn’t think Sophia could possibly be any worse than Asmodeus.)_

Dean: What she said.

Ketch: I AM useful to you. I DO have intel about Asmodeus.

Sophia: I would hold onto that if I were you.

_(Ketch looks at her, confused.)_

Ketch: What?

Sophia: You say you have intel. That makes you useful to us. The minute you relay that intel, you cease to become useful to us. That’s the moment I go to work on you.

Dean: Sophia, hold off. He may have some other use.

_(Sophia looks at Dean incredulously.)_

Sophia: Really? Like what? Roadkill? Target practice? Live surgery, no anesthetic?

Dean: Let’s just get Gabriel cleaned up, okay?

_(Sam and Sophia are cleaning Gabriel up. Sophia gently wipes the blood and dirt off his face, and he looks at her, terrified. Sam is cutting the string that has his mouth sewn shut.)_

Sophia _(whispering)_ : Gabriel.

Sam: What happened to you, man?

_(Dean comes into the room with all the ingredients to cast the spell and open the rip.)_

Dean: What are we waiting for? We have everything, let’s go.

Sam: Dean, we should wait, come up with a game plan.

Dean: Every minute we’re standing around, we’re wasting daylight, Sam. It’s time.

Sophia: We should wait for Castiel. He’s on his way, we just have to-

Dean: No, it’s time.

Sam: Okay, I’ll get my gear.

_(Dean puts a hand up.)_

Dean: Except… You’re not going.

Sam: Say what now?

Sophia: Dean.

Dean: No, listen. Sam, you need to stay back here in case something happens to me. I need you to come back and get me. Sophia can’t get through the rip.

Sam: Dean, you can’t go alone.

Ketch: He’s not.

_(Ketch enters, dressed ready to fight.)_

Sophia: Absolutely not. No. Dean, you can’t. He will sacrifice you to save his own ass.

Dean: Well, I don’t care if he lives or dies, so, he’s a good option. Plus, he’s guaranteed to piss off anything he comes into contact with, so the problem will take care of itself, basically.

_(Ketch glares at him, but Sophia glares at Ketch, and he is actually given pause. He realizes Sophia might actually be worse than Asmodeus, and he stops.)_

Sophia: Dean, this is not happening. It would be safer if you and Sam went together.

_(Dean walks over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders gently.)_

Dean: And if something happens to us? What if we’re not back in 24 hours?

Sophia: You’re picking now, of all times, to doubt yourself? Really?

Dean: Sophia, I know you’re scared. I know not being able to go with me makes you uneasy. Listen to me. I got this. And I need you to be here when I get back, because I’m really gonna need you. I love you, Sophia, but I gotta do it this way.

Sophia: Dean, I…  I still think we should wait for Castiel.

Dean: Three words: Angel killing bullets.

Sophia: We’re not waiting. If you’re going, go now.

_(Dean leans in, kissing Sophia, lifting her up and crushing her against him. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around him. The kiss goes on for a few seconds, and when Dean finally pulls away, he looks deep into her eyes.)_

Dean: I need you to do something for me.

Sophia: Anything.

Dean: Look, I know mine and Sam’s rule is not to go looking, but if anything happens to me… I want you to come for me. Raise me from wherever I wind up. Please, Sophia. I want to be back here, on this earth, with you, Sam, and Cas for a long, long time.

Sophia: You know I will. I’ll do whatever it takes.

Dean _(whispering in a husky voice)_ : That’s my girl. I love you, Sophia Blackwood.

Sophia: Don’t do that. You’re coming back to me. You hear me, Dean Winchester? You’re coming back.

_(He kisses her again, crushing her against him. She holds tight, not wanting to let him go. He puts her down, and she walks up to Ketch. She grabs him by the neck, slamming the injured side of his face down on the table.)_

Ketch: Is this necessary?

Sophia: I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, but I can promise you, if anything happens to Dean, Jack, or Mary, I will hunt you down and do FAR worse than Asmodeus can even dream of doing to you. Are we clear, Ketch?

Ketch: Crystalline.

_(She releases him, and Dean pats Sam’s back as he loads up his gear.)_

Dean: Well, here goes.

_(Sophia is suddenly overcome with emotional vomit. Her eyes are welling up with tears, and she reaches out for Dean.)_

Sophia: Dean!

_(He turns back to look at her and smiles back at her. In that moment, she knows everything will be all right.)_

Dean: Love ya, sweetheart.

_(He jumps into the rip, Ketch following. Sophia stares after them, but Gabriel grabs her hand. She turns around, kneeling next to him.)_

Sophia: Gabriel?

Gabriel _(his voice is weak, whispering)_ : I’m so proud of you. So proud.


End file.
